religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Martinus van Tours
thumb|right|260px|Sint-Maarten door [[Antoon van Dyck ]] thumb|260px|Martinus in de Sint-Maartenskerk in [[Kortrijk]] thumb|right|260px|Icoon Maarten (Latijn: Martinus) van Tours (Szombathely (Savaria), 316 – Candes, 8 november 397), veelal Sint-Maarten genoemd, was bisschop van de stad Tours en een belangrijke grondlegger van het katholieke christendom in Gallië. Hij was bovendien een van de populairste heiligen in de Middeleeuwen. Er is ook een feestdag naar hem vernoemd, deze valt op 11 november. Leven Maarten werd rond 316 geboren in Savaria (Hongarije) als zoon van Romeinse ouders. Op jonge leeftijd werd hij soldaat en als 15-jarige trok hij naar Gallië. Bij een stadspoort van Amiens ontmoette hij een bedelaar, aan wie hij de helft van zijn mantel gaf. Omdat de helft van de mantel eigendom was van Rome kon hij slechts zijn eigen helft weggeven. Volgens een legende was deze bedelaar een verschijning van Jezus, of stond de bedelaar symbool voor Christus die Zelf zei: "Ik was naakt en gij hebt Mij gekleed." (Zie Matteus 25:36). Maarten liet zich bekeren en verliet het leger. Volgens een andere legende liet hij zich echter al op 10-jarige leeftijd dopen, tegen de zin van zijn ouders. Op 19-jarige leeftijd werd hij duiveluitdrijver. Ook leefde hij enige tijd als kluizenaar op het eiland Gallinaria bij Genua, en verder stichtte hij een klooster bij Poitiers, het eerste klooster op Franse bodem. In 371 werd Maarten door de bevolking van Tours gekozen tot bisschop. Hij vond zich niet waardig genoeg voor dat ambt. Dus verstopte hij zich in een ganzen- of zwanenhok. Maar toen zijn aanhangers hem gingen zoeken, gingen de ganzen als gekken te keer waardoor zijn schuilplaats ontdekt werd. Zo kwam het dat hij alsnog tot bisschop gewijd kon worden. Als bisschop zette hij zich in voor de verdere verspreiding van het Christendom. Hij stichtte kerken en rond 375 de bekende Abdij van Marmoutier. Om de zaak van een van zijn gelovigen te bepleiten die onterecht terechtgesteld dreigde te worden, reisde hij naar keizer Maximus in Trier. Deze interventie had echter geen succes. In 397 stierf Maarten aan koortsen. Hij was toen ongeveer tachtig jaar oud. Hij werd op 11 november begraven in de basiliek van Tours. Al gauw na zijn dood kwam de verering op gang en in de 7e eeuw werd er een nieuwe basiliek aan hem gewijd. In zijn nog bestaande graf liggen slechts een stuk schedeldak en een armbot, de overige botten werden verkocht ter verering als relikwie (onder meer in de Dom van Utrecht) Armbot als relikwie in de Dom van Utrecht. Mogelijk is de rest bij plunderingen verloren gegaan. Hagiografie Sulpicius Severus heeft kort na Maartens dood een hagiografie over hem geschreven. Hierin staat onder meer beschreven hoe Maarten op verscheidene plaatsen vele heidense tempels, altaren en afbeeldingen vernielde. [http://www.users.csbsju.edu/~eknuth/npnf2-11/sulpitiu/lifeofst.html#11 Sulpicius Severus, Vita sancti Martini, circa 400, hoofdstuk XI, XIII, XIV en XV] Wonderen Maarten zou enkele wonderen hebben verricht. Zo zou hij op een dag langs een landerij zijn gelopen waar diep verdriet heerste omdat het knechtje zich had verhangen, waarop Maarten zich over het lijk gestrekt zou hebben en er enige tijd bij bad, waarop het kind weer tot leven kwam. Een andere keer zou Maarten een hele oude tempel vernield hebben en daarna de daarbij staande en door de heidenen vereerde pijnboom willen omhakken. Hierop zou hij zijn uitgedaagd; de heidenen zouden de boom zelf wel omhakken, maar zo, dat hij op Maarten zou vallen. Als Christus werkelijk zou bestaan zou hij zijn volgeling wel redden, bedachten de heidenen. Maarten zou deze uitdaging hebben aangenomen en geboeid zijn neergelegd, maar door een wonder zou de boom de verkeerde kant opgevallen zijn en verpletterde bijna de heidenen zelf. Bij een stadspoort van Parijs zou hij een melaatse tegemoet getreden zijn en hem op het gezicht hebben gekust, tot ontsteltenis van alle aanwezigen. De zieke man was echter terstond genezen. Iconografie thumb|right|260px|Sint-Maarten deelt zijn mantel (op de gevel van een huis in [[Trier)]] Maarten wordt op twee manieren afgebeeld. Als eerste als Romein in harnas. Bij deze afbeeldingen geeft hij vrijwel altijd de helft van zijn mantel aan de bedelaar. Ook wordt hij voorgesteld als bisschop met een bedelaar aan zijn voeten. Ganzen of zwanen komen ook vaak voor. Zij verwijzen naar het pluimveehok waarin hij zich had verscholen. Hij is in een aantal streken van Nederland (onder andere Friesland, Groningen, de Zaanstreek, West-Friesland, Almere) en Vlaanderen (de Westhoek, de Denderstreek en Beveren) bekend als Sint-Maarten. Zijn naamdag, 11 november, wordt er nog steeds gevierd. De mantel die hij deelde met de blinde bedelaar werkt nog op andere manieren door. In het Latijn is mantel cappa. De ruimte waarin zijn mantel werd bewaard ging al gauw kapel heten en de bewaker de cappellanus. Een ander woord voor mantel in het Latijn is pallium en van dit woord is de term palliatieve zorg afgeleid. Volkscultuur Sint-Maarten was vroeger de datum waarop de oogst binnengehaald moest zijn en het vee op stal ging. Op die dag werden ganzen geslacht. Op 11 november werden de grote Sint-Maartensvuren ontstoken. Dit gebruik gaat terug op een Germaans feest ter ere van Wodan. Men bracht dankoffers en brandde reinigende vuren om de vruchtbaarheid van het land en vee te bevorderen. Later werd het Sint-Maartensfeest vooral een kinderfeest. Kinderen trokken met lampions of uitgeholde rapen, knollen en kalebassen met een kaarsje (vergelijk Jack-o'-lantern) langs de deur voor snoep en fruit. Volgens het Meertens Instituut is het heel goed mogelijk dat dit gebruik stamt uit Duitsland, waar in bepaalde streken in de kerk ieder jaar rond Sint-Maarten gelezen werd over het licht wat niet onder de korenmaat gezet moest worden. Ook gebruikten ze een foekepot of rommelpot, dat is een pot waarover een varkensblaas is gespannen, daarin zit een rietje dat een brommend geluid maakt als eraan wordt getrokken. In diverse Nederlandse steden en streken gaan kinderen op 11 november met zelfgemaakte lampions langs de deuren om te zingen, waarvoor ze snoep krijgen. Voorbeelden van Sint-Maartensliedjes: Sint-Maarten, Sint-Maarten is jarig vandaag. Nu branden de lichtjes dat doen wij zo graag. Elf november is de dag dat mijn lichtje, dat mijn lichtje. Elf november is de dag, dat mijn lichtje branden mag. Sint-Maarten, Sint-Maarten, de koeien hebben staarten. De meisje hebben rokjes aan. Daar komt Sint-Martinus aan. Geef een appel of een peer. Ik kom het hele jaar niet weer. Het hele jaar dat duurt zo lang, tot mijn lichtje branden kan. Zie verder het artikel over het Sint-Maartensfeest. Merkeldag Sint-Maarten is een merkeldag. Hierbij horen enkele spreuken die volgens volksgeloof het weer voorspellen. * Is de lucht op Sint-Martinus helder, de vorst dringt door in menig kelder. * Op Sint-Martinus de wind in zuidwest, heel de winter een regennest. * Al moet Sint-Maarten een mantel dragen, hij moet toch nog wandelen in zomerse dagen. * Als op Sint-Martinus de ganzen op het ijs staan, zullen ze met Kerstmis door het slijk gaan. * Nevels in Sint-Maartensnacht, maken de winter kort en zacht.Website over volksweerkunde van D. Jansma. Vernoemingen Bekende personen * Maarten Luther Kerkgebouwen Er zijn veel kerken naar Sint-Maarten vernoemd. Zie voor deze kerken de doorverwijspagina Sint-Martinuskerk. Scholen * Sintermeertencollege (Welten, Nederland) * Sint-Maartenscollege (Maastricht, Nederland) * Sint-Maartenscollege (Voorburg, Nederland) * Sint Maartenschool (Leidsche Rijn, Utrecht, Nederland) * Sint Maartenschool (Overvecht, Utrecht, Nederland) * Sint-Martinusinstituut (Koekelare, België) * Sint-Maarteninstituut (Aalst, België) * Maartenscollege (Haren, Nederland) * Sint-Martinusschool (Hasselt, België) * Sint-Maartenschool (Hombeek, België) * Sint-Martinus basisschool (Welten, Nederland) * Sint-Martinus basisschool (Schijf, Nederland) * Sint-Martinus basisschool (Millingen aan de Rijn, Nederland) * Sint-Martinusscholen (Herk-de-Stad, België) Priesterlijke vereniging * Sint-Maartengemeenschap Andere relaties De Hamer van Sint Maarten is een prehistorische groene stenen bijlkop van een strijdbijl uit circa 1000 v. Chr. In de 13e eeuw werd dit voorwerp gekerstend en voorzien van een steel waarna het grotendeels een vatting kreeg van bewerkt zilver. Het werd een reliek en maakte eeuwenlang deel uit van de Utrechtse Domschat. Ook is een van de Bovenwindse Eilanden, evenals Šmartno ob Paki in Slovenië naar hem genoemd. Beschermheilige Sint-Maarten is beschermheilige van de stad Utrecht. Het wapen van die stad (rood/wit) zou verwijzen naar de rode kleur van de mantel en de witte kleur van de onderrok van de heilige, die tevoorschijn kwam toen hij de helft van zijn mantel had afgestaan aan een bedelaar. Sint-Maarten is ook de beschermheilige van de stad Groningen, die dan ook vaak de "Martinistad" wordt genoemd, en tevens van Aalst, Ieper, Zaltbommel, Koekelare (West-Vlaanderen) en Frankrijk als land. De stad Sint-Maartensdijk op het eiland Tholen (Zeeland) en de dorpen Sint-Maarten, Sint-Maartensbrug, Sint-Maartenszee en Sint-Maartensvlotbrug in (Noord-Holland, Nederland), Sint-Martens-Bodegem en Sint-Martens-Lennik in het Pajottenland (Vlaams-Brabant, België) zijn naar hem genoemd. De steden Tours in Frankrijk, Mainz in Duitsland en Montemagno, Lucca in Italië hebben ook Sint-Maarten als schutspatroon. Referenties Categorie:Bisschop van Tours Categorie:Heilige in het christendom ar:مارتين التوروزي be-x-old:Сьвяты Марцін br:Martinus ca:Sant Martí de Tours cs:Martin z Tours cy:Martin o Tours da:Sankt Morten de:Martin von Tours en:Martin of Tours eo:Marteno de Tours es:Martín de Tours et:Püha Martin fi:Martinus Toursilainen fr:Martin de Tours fy:Martinus fan Toers gl:Martiño de Tours he:מרטין מטור hr:Sveti Martin hu:Tours-i Szent Márton it:Martino di Tours ksh:Martin von Tours la:Sanctus Martinus Turonensis li:Maarten lv:Svētais Mārtiņš no:Martin av Tours oc:Sant Martin de Tors pl:Marcin z Tours pt:Martinho de Tours ro:Martin de Tours ru:Мартин Турский sc:Martinu sh:Sveti Martin sk:Martin Tourský sl:Sveti Martin sq:Martini i Toursit sv:Martin av Tours th:มาร์ตินแห่งทัวร์ vec:San Martin de Tours vls:Sinte-Moartn wa:Sint Mårtén zh:都尔的玛尔定